Power Rangers: Star Squadron
by joehipsterson
Summary: The power of the Cosmic Star has been opened four young heroes must fight to protect the power from the evil Gundalian pirates.
1. Star Squadron ep 1

Deep in space three individuals are inside a spaceship working on a top secret project.

"Dr. Kinlear are you sure this is going to allow us to tap into the morphing grid?" A tall blonde man with shaggy blonde hair and steel grey eyes asked while connecting two wires to the tall cylindrical machine he was standing next too.

"Relax Ian I am entirely positive that my calculations are correct." The elderly Asian man known as Dr. Kinlear proclaimed as he started to type into a computer hooked up to the machine. "Soon the morphers will be fully operational and project Star Squadron will be complete." He continued as he kept typing in commands.

"You said that the last twenty-two times we tried." Ian sighed as he walked away from the machine and bumped into a tall robot standing around 6'6" tall with dingy silver colored plating on his body and two green sensors where eyes would be. "I'm sorry Q." Ian stated

"It is all right Mr. Alban." Q replied while brushing Ian off then turning his attention to the machine." "I'm afraid sir but by my calculations there is only a 11.37% chance that this will actually succeed." Q gravely stated while putting his hand on Dr. Kinlear's shoulder

"See I told you doc there's no use we might as well give up." Ian shouted as he exited the area and walked down the corridor towards his sleeping quarters.

"No this is going to work we have worked too hard to give up now!" Dr. Kinlear screamed while furiously typing commands into the computer and checking the gauges on the machine.

"I feel sorry for the the guy he's working on a hopeless cause now." Ian murmured to himself as he entered his sleeping quarters. He picked up the picture of his family and smiled, his mom and dad looked so happy together and his siblings were bubbly and full of energy. Why did he decide to leave he asked himself in his head. He thought this project would take six months a year tops, that's what he was told when he signed on to work with Dr. Kinlear. Now here he was three years later eighteen years old and nothing to show for it. He quickly put on some training clothes and decided to go too the ship's workout facility.

Entering the room he walked slowly to the punching bag. He reeled back his fist and slammed it into the bag causing it to fly backwards a few feet, when it flew back at him he quickly slid under it. Jumping back up he sent his leg into the bag with a powerful kick blowing the bag back again. He smirked as the bag flew back and came back towards him. He leapt sideways out of the way of the bag and struck it with his elbow. He walked away from the bag and started running laps around the facility. He continued running until got bored, and decided to up the ante, from the floor several hurdles spaced twenty-five meters apart rose creating an obstacle for Ian. Almost effortlessly Ian leaped over the hurdles with grace and power. Once he had worked up a sweat he decided to take a break and get a drink of water.

"You know that the human body is made up of 66% water and working out causes you to lose significant amounts of it." Q chirped as he entered the facility and sat down next to Ian attempting to console him. "Mr. Alban you seem upset is it because you are not properly hydrated?" Q asked as he examined Ian.

"No Q it's not because of that, and I told you call me Ian, Mr. Alban is my dad." Ian said softly. "It's the project we have been up here for three years working on this and for what we have no results and I missed out on my high school years." He announced.

"Well that's why Dr. Kinlear sent me here he believes the machine is operational all he needs is you." Q replied as he got up and left the room, Ian followed behind him as they entered the room where the machine was held.

"Good you're both here now Ian I need you too…" Dr. Kinlear started

"Enter the machine which you will then flood with power from the cosmic star causing it to fill my body with energy the machine will then use my body as a conduit to connect with the morphing grid thus giving the four morphers power and turning me into a power ranger." Ian answered as he stepped into the machine. "What are we waiting for start it up for the twenty-third time." He scoffed.

"Alright as you wish Ian Q hit the switch." Dr. Kinlear ordered as he put goggles on. Q hit the switch and the machine roared to life before quickly dying. "No, not again" Dr. Kinlear sighed.

"See told you doc we should just give up." Ian scoffed as he reached for the door to exit the machine before he could though a blinding light filled the room and Ian felt a strange sensation.

He stood in what appeared to be the vastness of space and he began to panic as he had no space suit on.

"Relax Ian it is all right." A voice called

"Who said that show yourself." Ian called back as he assumed a fighting stance.

"I am not an enemy." The voice replied as it began to take a form before Ian stood a female figure whose body look like it was made from space itself with two glowing purple eyes. "I am Cosmyra the spirit that resides within the cosmic star." She stated

"Wait you live in the cosmic star?" Ian questioned as he examined the being that stood in front of him

"Yes the cosmic star hosts myself and the powers that I possess your machine slowly broke down the star's defenses until it could no longer withstand it and the energy was released along with myself." Cosmyra responded she held her hand out to Ian and motioned for him to grab it, as he did visions filled his head. He saw Cosmyra with four warriors at her side against a band of pirates. The fight was long and seemed to last for eternity. The pirates began to gain the upper hand until Cosmyra sacrificed herself to destroy them.

"So when you became the cosmic star you destroyed those pirates." Ian said as he let go of her hand.

"No I simply sealed them away but now with the star broken they have been released and it is up to you too stop them." Cosmyra proclaimed

"How am I supposed to stop a band of space pirates?" Ian shouted

"Simple you must become a power ranger" Cosmyra replied "Your experiment may have failed but with the last of my strength I will tap into the morphing grid granting you the power of one of my warriors and giving power to the other three morphers you have created."

"So that's how this is going to work. I guess it's the least I can do I mean we did destroy you." Ian replied

"Then it shall be done." Cosmyra stated as she started to glow a bright golden color before dissipating into nothingness as Ian emerged on the ship.

"What happened?" Dr. Kinlear asked as he looked at the machine that was now destroyed. "No now the project will never be completed all of that hard work for nothing." He cried out as he picked up the debris.

"Doc no it wasn't we tapped into the morphing grid but at a grave cost." Ian stated grimly standing up a silver cylinder strapped to his right wrist with a red V on it. "We killed a being that was the only thing standing between a band of pirates being released from their imprisonment and now it's up to us too stop them." Ian pronounced.

"I see well then we must find these pirates at once!" Dr. Kinlear shouted just as the ship was struck by something and the alarm started to sound.

"I think they found us!" Ian gasped as he looked out one of the windows and saw a black and purple galleon piercing into the ship.

Inside the galleon were three aliens. The largest one sat in a chair he wore all black armor with intricate violet designs carved into it his face appeared angular and glass like with three shard like horns protruding from his head his eyes glowed a menacing green. Too his left stood an eight foot tall silver scaled lizard with one eye wearing traditional pirate clothes brandishing two blades. Too the right of the largest one stood a beautifully colored female bird like alien with a long beak and piercing yellow eyes.

"Captain Baras we're free!" the bird alien squaked

"I can see that Chataria!" Baras grumbled as he tried to stand unable too. "I am still too weak from our imprisonment Chataria, Slivern see where Cosmyra is I sense her energy in the ship we just struck." He grumbled

"Yes Captain." Silvern replied as he and Chataria exited towards the ship.

"Q how long until we can get away from that ship." Dr. Kinlear called out as he grabbed a blaster from the storage.

"Approximately 17.32 minutes" Q chirped back as he began to repair the wiring in the ship.

"I guess it's morphin time!" Ian shouted but nothing happened. "Huh?"

"Ian say Star Squadron ascend not it's morphin time" Dr. Kinlear stated

"Alright Star Squadron ascend!" Ian shouted as he raised his right arm into the air. A red energy surrounded his body attaching itself to him a red suit formed on his body with white gloves and boots and a white and gold belt a white V appeared on his chest. His helmet formed around his head with a traditional star design forming his vision system. "Star Squadron red ranger!" He boasted! His timing couldn't have been more perfect as Chataria and Slivern stormed into the ship with foot soldiers looking like seaweed covered pirates rushed in with them.

Dr. Kinlear opened fire on the group and struck down some foot soldiers. Ian rushed towards these invaders he kicked several turning them into dust upon impact. He quickly spun around striking two more with his fist. He continued to do this over and over destroying more and more of these creatures.

"You're pretty good let's see how you stack up against me!" Slivern roared and swung at Ian with his two blades. Ian backflipped away from these swings and stood in a fighting position ready to go. "Ha you don't even have a weapon this should be easy." Slivern scoffed and slashed in a downwards motion at Ian, Ian slid under this slash and jumped up behind Slivern kicking him in his back sending him into the wall. Slivern pulled himself out of the wall and growled at Ian.

"I'm pretty good without a weapon aren't I?" Ian quipped. "But let's see what I can do with one." Ian concentrated and a longsword appeared in his left hand. He gave it a few practice swings before charging at Slivern. Their blades clashed against each other and they exchanged blows back and forth neither side giving an inch. "You must be those pirates Cosmyra told me about." Ian grunted pushing his blade back into Slivern's blade.

"Yes we are we are the Gundalian pirates, now where is Cosmyra?!" Slivern roared and pushed his blade back.

"Slivern I sense her energy in those devices the old man is standing in front of." Chataria screeched as she slowly approached Dr. Kinlear as he fired his blaster at her. "Hmm she must be gone oh well those devices will do." She scoffed and flew towards Dr. Kinlear just then Q jumped out and tackled Chataria to the ground.

"My calculations say that is not going to happen." Q joked as he stood up and held his fists up too Chataria.

"How cute the bucket of bolts is going to try and save them oh well Weedriks come forth!" Chataria shouted as more of the seaweed covered creatures appeared and began to rush towards Dr. Kinlear.

"Oh no you don't!" Ian shouted and leapt backwards towards the group of Weedriks. He began to hack them down left and right but the more he destroyed the more kept coming. "There's too many of them!" He proclaimed but kept on fighting with all of his might.

"Ian take Q and the morphers and use and escaped ship to go to Earth it's the only hope find more rangers to help you go!" Dr. Kinlear proclaimed as he kept firing at the Weedriks and Slivern.

"I can't leave you." Ian protested as he slashed down several Weedriks. "You're coming too!"

"No I have to buy you and Q time now go!" Dr. Kinlear shouted

"Q let's go" Ian called as he grabbed the four morphers and rushed towards the escape ship.

"After them!" Slivern roared out as he started after Q and Ian. he was stopped as a forcefield came down around the area he was in trapping him, Chataria, Dr. Kinlear, and the Weedriks.

"You'll never catch them now." Dr. Kinlear laughed as he sat the blaster down and looked at the invading pirates with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile Q and Ian hurried to the escaped ship as Ian de-morphed. As they entered they quickly strapped in and set the coordinates for Earth.

"Ready Q?" Ian asked

"Ready Mr. Alban." Q responded. With this Ian hit the release button and the ship started its path towards earth.

The entire ship rumbled as the escape ship was released. Slivern, Chataria, and the Weedriks fell to the floor of the ship. With this Dr. Kinlear hit a button on his blaster and an explosion ripped through the area with him and the other aliens. When the explosion subsided Dr. Kinlear and the Weedriks were gone but Slivern and Chataria were still there.

"Baras isn't going to be happy about this." Chataria squaked

"Shut it you oversized bird!" Slivern grumbled as he slowly stood up. "Let's return to the ship."

"You what!?" Captain Baras screamed at Slivern and Chataria. "I don't care what it takes we're finding that boy and robot and taking Cosmyra's energy."

"Sir we have no idea where they went." Slivern replied

"I can sense Cosmyra's energy I know where they went set a course for Earth." Baras retorted. The galleon the held the Gundalian pirates headed towards Earth.

"Man that jump out of hyperspace was rough." Ian groaned as they approached Earth. "Prepare for reentry Q." Ian said as he began to calibrate the reentry information into the ship's system.

"Yes Mr. Alban." Q replied

The ship began to heat up as they entered Earth's atmosphere the G-force slamming Q and Ian back into their seats. They then safely descended onto the landing strip and exited their ship. Looking at the warehouse where they had landed it was unimpressive and looked abandoned standing a few stories tall with a brick exterior the place was nothing to gawk at. Ian and Q approached the entrance and Ian swiped his I.D. badge and was let in. The interior of the warehouse was far more impressive the walls were covered with monitors and hi-tech machinery that was kept hidden from all government and private organizations.

"Well we might as well set up those pirates are going to come looking for us and we need to be ready" Ian sternly announced.

"How do you propose we prepare?" Q chirped

"Simple Q we find three more rangers."

 **NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS STAR SQUADRON!** : "Ian is that really you?" The young man asked as he approached Ian.

"Oh my god it's been forever" The girl declared excitedly

 **Author's note:** Hey there sorry for the posting and deleting of my stories issues come up with co-writers and they dissolve so I am embarking on my first ever solo project the first chapter of which you just read. Now the next time seems bland but that's because I want you to be involved in this story to make it an experience. I am looking for three OC's 1 male and 2 female to join Ian as the Star Squadron Rangers. Colors you may choose are Blue, Green, Yellow, White, Pink, or Black. Gender does not matter for the ranger color but if you want to submit here's the form submit in either a review or pm

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Ranger Color:

Weapon:

Zord: (space related this includes constellations anything Nasa related etc.)


	2. Star Squadron Ep 2

Ian walked around the warehouse connecting wires and flipping switches on the computers, and monitors lining the walls. As he did this Q finished uploading all the files stored on his hard drive to the computers.

"Mr. Alban I have successfully transferred all files too the system." Q chirped as he removed a cord connecting himself and the main computer. He walked over to Ian who appeared to be not listening to him. "Mr. Alban?" Q asked putting his hand Ian's shoulder.

"Huh?" Ian replied as he turned around to face Q.

"I was saying the files have been successfully transferred." Q stated. "Is everything alright you seem to be upset, is it because Dr. Kinlear is dead?" Q asked

"Q it's a lot more than that." Ian sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "How are we supposed to find three more rangers?" Ian asked rhetorically. "We expose the operation to three outsiders if we do that!" He proclaimed.

"Maybe Dr. Kinlear had potential candidates for the other rangers." Q suggested

"I've already thought of that there's no files on anybody that he was considering to be rangers, I guess he took that information to the grave." Ian replied. Suddenly an alarm rang throughout the building and a video feed appeared on the monitor. Slivern and Chataria marched through the streets of Auburn Heights, with a horde of Weedriks following them. Citizens ran in a panic away from the monsters.

"People of Earth, we are the Gundalian pirates and we claim your planet as our next conquest!" Shouted Slivern; as he slashed at a parking meter cutting it in two.

"Q I have to go!" Ian proclaimed as he morphed running out the door.

"Please do be careful...Ian." Q murmured as he watched him leave

Slivern began a downward slash at a fallen civilian but was intercepted by a blade. Ian pushed his sword back against Slivern's. "Why did you come here!" Ian shouted as he continued to push his sword against Slivern's, allowing the civilian a chance to get up and run away from the situation. Ian pulled his sword away, and leapt over Slivern as he landed he slashed down several Weedriks. He rushed at Slivern but was stopped as several sound blasts struck him, knocking him down. Ian groaned as Chataria stood over him.

"Simple we're going to take the power of the cosmic star, and conquer Earth!" Chataria squaked. She attempted to send her talons down, but Ian rolled out of the way and got back up on his feet. He swung at Chataria with his sword and came down right on she shoulder. "Ahhhh!" She cried out in agony. This caught the attention of Slivern who ran over to assist his crew mate.

"You little brat!" he grunted as he swung his sword at Ian; Ian intercepted the swing with his own blade and pushed Slivern back. "Chataria return to the ship with the Weedriks this punk is mine!" He roared. Chataria teleported away with the weedriks, leaving Slivern and Ian standing in the street alone, as the civilians had gone into hiding.

They began circling around each other, sizing each other up, each fighter waiting for the other to make the first move. Slivern decided to take the first strike. He jabbed at Ian's chest pushing him back, and causing him to wince in pain. "Pathetic." Slivern snarled.

"Who are you calling pathetic you overgrown lizard!" Ian yelled as he charged at Slivern, and swept at his right arm attempting to knock his blade out of his hand. Noticing this Slivern did a quick turn and took the blow on his chest instead keeping control of his blade.

"Nice try." He scoffed as he barely reacted to the blow. Slivern and Ian began to exchange swings back, and forth going blow for blow. As they backed away from each other Slivern attempted to run at Ian again Ian braced himself for the attack. However, when Slivern was about half way he was tackled to the by an olive skinned man around 5'6" in height with curly brown hair. This attack caught Slivern off guard and he tumbled to the ground.

"That's for messing up my mural!" The man shouted as he began punching Slivern, too no effect. Slivern threw the man off of him and sent him flying into a wall.

"Ahhhh!" the man screeched out in pain. Ian rushed over to the man and looked him over.

"Are you okay?" he questioned as the man laid there breathing shallowly. Ian brought his head close to the man's mouth, barely hearing a breath. As he stood he aimed his sword at Slivern. "You're going to pay for injuring that man!" Ian shouted as he rushed at Slivern again. Slivern ran to meet Ian; their swords clashed against each other. Ian spun backwards creating enough torque to send Slivern backwards.

"I may have underestimated you human." Slivern Scoffed. "I won't make the mistake again." With a flash he teleported away.

Ian rushed over to the man, and began to examine him. "Sir are you okay?" Ian asked. There was no response. "Q can this suit run diagnostic scans of people?" Ian said into his morpher.

"Yes it can Mr. Alban simply point your morpher at the subject and hit the fifth button." Q responded through the morpher. Ian pointed his morpher at the man and hit the button. A light blue ray ran over the man's body, and then dispersed.

"Vital readings at 7%, subject will die in 10 minutes." a voice from the morpher spoke.

"Crap the nearest hospital isn't close enough." Ian exclaimed as he picked the man up in his arms. "Q teleport us to the base now!" Ian shouted.

"Yes Mr. Alban" Q chirped back. In the base Q hit a few buttons and Ian and the man were instantly transported to the base. When they landed in the base Ian immediately demorphed and rushed the man to a medical pod.

"Q how good are these things with life threatening injuries?" Ian asked as he put the man in the pod and activated it. "Q I need an answer dammit!" He shouted

"They are 97.6% successful on handling life threatening injuries." Q responded walking over to Ian and the man. "Mr. Alban who is this man?" Q questioned. "I'm running through my files of known associates of Dr. Kinlear, and those associated with Star Squadron; there's no one in here who resembles him."

"I don't know Q he was some civilian who decided he would attack that overgrown lizard." Ian said exasperated; he sat down and began to look at the man worriedly. "I should have saved him. He tackled Slivern and tried fighting him. He didn't have the skills or equipment to put up a fight but I just stood there in awe of his bravery." Ian stood up and threw his chair. "How can I be a good ranger if I can't protect one person!" Ian shouted

"Mr. Alban calm down if my calculations are correct this man will make a full recovery." Q said walking over to Ian. Ian just looked at the man lying there in the pod listening to the ekg hoping it would pick up.

Meanwhile on Captain Baras' ship.

"You fools!" Captain Baras shouted standing up from his chair and walking towards Chataria, and Slivern. "You decided to teleport away instead of finishing that pathetic human! I should strike you both down where you stand." He roared.

"Captain, Slivern told me to return to the ship it's not my fault." Chataria squaked falling to her knees pleading for her life.

"Is this true?" Baras asked unsheathing his sword; brining it up to Slivern's throat.

"Yes captain but you have to understand that pathetic human is mine to kill and I don't need distractions when I do it." Slivern gulped as he closed his eyes expecting the worst to occur. Baras moved his blade away from his throat and put it back in it's sheath. He walked back to his chair and sat down. He brought his hand to his head.

"Your ego will be your downfall Slivern." Baras chuckled. "The human can be yours but we have to secure the powers of the cosmic star first." Baras proclaimed. "To make sure you two do not fail me we will have another crew member join you on your next expedition to earth is that understood." Baras announced.

"Yes Captain!" Chataria, and Slivern called back. "Who will you be sending with us?" Chataria asked.

"I will be sending MantaRazor with you." Baras said with a gleam in his eyes.

Back on Earth.

The man started to come too in the medical pod, and started to freak out when he saw what he was in.

"Shit I've been captured!" the man shouted. He began punching and kicking the glass of the medical pod. "Let me out you monster!" he shouted. Hearing this Q and Ian ran over to the pod and hit the release button allowing the lid to open. "Alright now which one of you was the one who put me in that thing?" The man asked sitting up, clearly agitated.

"I did but it was to save your life." Ian replied stepping closer to the man. "You were dying and I had to do something."

"Huh if you were with that thing I fought you would have just let me die...but the only other person in the area was that power ranger. No way you're a power ranger?!" The man exclaimed standing up and walking towards Ian. "Thank you for saving my life man."

"No problem but what's your name?" Ian asked

"Oh yeah my name it's Roland." Roland stated. "Umm like I said thanks for saving me whatever your name is but I gotta get going." He said as he started to walk away.

"My name is Ian; I saw how brave you were out there; you attacked an alien with no weapons, no armor, and no real game plan." Ian recalled. "I think with some training you could be a great asset to my team, so what do you say?" Ian asked Roland extending his hand.

"No thanks it's not for me." Roland replied continuing to walk away. "I'm not really a team player."

Just then the alarm went off again as Slivern, Chataria and dozens of weedriks were on the screen in the middle was a dark navy blue alien whose body was shaped like that of a stingray he had glowing orange eyes and at the ends of his arms were harpoon shaped weapons.

"Well I don't have time to argue with you but just stay here and think about it while I go fight those bastards." Ian proclaimed. "Star Squadron ascend!" He shouted his suit forming around him, as he rushed out the door.

"That guy is a real hero." Roland murmured under his breath.

"Indeed he is and you could be just like him." Q replied walking towards the monitors.

Ian rushed downtown to where Chataria, Slivern, and the alien were attacking. As he arrived he pulled out his side blaster and fired at the Weedriks destroying multiple. He ran towards the three larger aliens full speed summoning his sword, hacking down the Weedriks as they tried to stop him. As he grew closer to them Ian lept into the air and brought his blade down but the navy blue alien caught it with his arms and pushed Ian back. "You're new what do they call you?" Ian asked as he jabbed at the alien with his sword.

"I am MantaRazor of the Gundalian Pirates and I shall be the one to collect the cosmic star for Captain Baras!" MantaRazor roared dodging the jab and pushing Ian into Slivern.

"Long time no see worm!" Slivern growled as he spun Ian around and brought his two cutlasses down onto Ian's shoulders. Ian shouted out in pain but kept on fighting. He looked around surrounded by Chataria, Slivern, and MantaRazor. He then decided to attempt something he had only tried with the practice sword before back on the ship.

"Energy slash charge!" Ian shouted as he brought his sword across his body. The aliens rushed in; he knew he had to act now. "Energy slash release!" He exclaimed as a rip of red energy emanated from his blade striking all three aliens, but they still were standing. "That's my strongest attack!" Ian said. He then rushed at MantaRazor again, MantaRazor extended his arms and the harpoons on the end launched forward striking Ian causing him to fall down. Ian slowly stood back up and stared at MantaRazor head on. Suddenly from his right sound an awful screech resounded and he covered the sides of his helmet to protect himself from the onslaught, dropping his blade. Slivern took this opportunity and slashed Ian across his left side.

"Face it you can't beat us." MantaRazor taunted as the three monsters stood over Ian

As this was happening back in the base Roland, and Q watched the scene unfold.

"What are you doing you have to do something!" Roland shouted at Q

"I can't do anything i'm an analytical droid not properly fitted for combat situations." Q responded "However this is the perfect opportunity to be a hero Roland."

Roland looked around the building, down at the floor, and then up at Q. "I don't know this really isn't me I don't know if I can handle it." He stated

"Right now isn't a matter of handling it's a matter of doing." Q retorted gesturing to the screen. It displayed Ian constantly standing up only to get knocked down by a volley of harpoon strikes, screeches, and slashes. "Ian said he saw bravery but what i'm seeing is a yellow bellied coward."

"Alright I'll do it hand me one of those morphers." Roland said glaring up at Q. Q handed him a morpher.

"Now all you have to do to morph is." Q started saying

"I know what to say I heard Ian." Roland responded strapping the morpher onto his wrist. "Star Squadron Ascend!" Roland shouted.

 _Morphing sequence._

A yellow energy surrounded his body attaching itself to him a yellow suit formed on his body with white gloves and boots and a white and gold belt a white V appeared on his chest. His helmet formed around his head with a traditional rectangle design forming his vision system. "Star Squadron yellow ranger!" He shouted appearing fully morphed. "Q, Ian doesn't have time for me to run there teleport me in." Roland said.

"Yes sir." Q replied firing up the teleporter sending Roland to Ian's location.

To be continued.

A/N: I know another cliff hanger and it's been over a year since this story has been updated and people probably assumed I either died, or just gave up on it. The second part it sort of true. I fell into a really bad depression and couldn't find the spark to write anymore but now the spark is back and I will be updating this story more frequently. This being said we now have our yellow ranger Roland submitted by the lovely Michelletheeditor. What that means is there are two spots left on the team both female characters and the colors available are green, blue, white, black. You can submit in either a pm or a review whichever one you here is the template for submitting an oc.

Name:

Age: (14-20)

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Ranger Color:

Weapon:

Zord: Either the Star Rover zord or the Star Rocket zord


End file.
